It would be desirable to have a data processing system and method for monitoring, recording and modifying information relating to fantasy sports teams, fantasy sports lineups, or user defined player groups in general. It would further be desirable to have a system and method capable of making some or all calculations necessary for assisting fantasy owners in managing their teams, such as notifying fantasy owners of injuries related to their teams, notify them of other important events relating to their players, and in setting their lineups more efficiently. More specifically, it would be advantageous to have a system and method for gathering data from external sources such as news, blogs, social networks sites, injury reports, and other configurable sources and then utilizing this information along with user specified depth chart information to automatically make adjustments to the users fantasy team such as adjusting their fantasy lineup, making roster changes to their fantasy team, enabling “single click lineup setting”, and making suggestions regarding possible strategy as well as generating reports, rankings, and projections for other user defined player groups.